In bioprocess environments, a series of actions or steps are taken in a prescribed sequence to develop and/or purify one or more desired products. These series of actions or steps is known as bioprocess operation in the bioprocess environment. However, a proper control and monitoring of the bioprocess operation may be required to develop these desired products.
Many bioprocess systems use equipment to monitor and control the bioprocess operation. In one example, the equipment includes filters, circuits, disposable components, and the like. These components may have tubing connections between them to convey fluid from one component to another. Wired sensors may be disposed on the components and/or the tubing connections to measure parameters in the bioprocess environment. Some of these parameters include temperature, pressure, a potential of hydrogen (pH), and dissolved oxygen (DO) in the fluid. Such sensors may be connected to an external reader using wires to track the measured parameters. Due to wired connections, there it may be challenging to position certain sensors at desired locations in the bioprocess environment. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method to monitor and control the bioprocess in the bioprocess environment.